In various devices or equipments, in order to heat a pipe or keep the heat, the pipe is surrounded by a mat-shaped heating device or a heat insulating material. At that time, in order to keep the surrounding state of the heating device or the heat insulating material, various fixing units are used.
For example, a heating device is known in which plural glass cloth-made belts having fasteners at tips are sewn on the outer surface of a mat-shaped cover member having a built-in heating element, and the glass cloth-made belts are tightened in a state where a pipe is surrounded by the cover member (see reference 1).
[Reference 1] JP-A-10-64667
However, in the heating device of the reference 1, when the attachment and detachment to and from the pipe are repeated, there can occur a case where the glass cloth belt is cut, or the fastener comes off. Additionally, the fitting takes much labor, and the workability is poor.